


Ненасытный

by Jasherk, WTF_Winter_Soldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Consent Hydra Trash Party, Enthusiastic Consent, HYDRA Trash Party, Identity Issues, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, lot of sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: Зимний Солдат очень-очень ебливое существо.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Alexander Pierce, James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Male Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Vasily Karpov
Kudos: 32
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Ненасытный

Живому нужно общаться,  
Живому нужно ласкаться,  
И если с живым не считаться,  
То может оно взбунтоваться.  
**Flёur** , "Живое"

  
  
— Отличная работа, Солдат, — сказал Василий Карпов, убедившись, что все пять образцов сыворотки Старка доставлены в полной сохранности, и забрал у Зимнего дипломат с ценным грузом. — Сейчас можешь принять душ. В ближайшие дни ты мне еще понадобишься.  
  
Карпову не терпелось доложить об успехе операции начальству, но Солдат не двинулся с места.  
  
— У тебя есть какие-то вопросы ко мне? — холодно спросил Карпов.  
  
Солдат на секунду высунул самый кончик языка, быстро облизав губы, наклонил голову вперед и глухо произнес:  
  
— Ты мной доволен?  
  
— Да, я же сказал, — Карпов уже жалел об этом, но отказываться от своих слов не собирался. Зимний Солдат действительно справился со своей работой без единой накладки. — Ты молодец.  
  
— Я заслужил поощрение? — Солдат переступил с ноги на ногу, и вроде бы ничего не изменилось, но от всей его могучей фигуры вдруг повеяло какой-то густой насыщенной томностью. — Пришлешь ко мне ребят? Человек пять… а лучше семь-восемь.  
  
Карпов мысленно застонал. Черт, он же знал, что все к этому идет.  
  
— Семь-восемь? Да у тебя совесть есть, Солдат? Где я тебе семь-восемь извращенцев найду ночью среди тайги? — Карпов как мог сердито посмотрел на него. — Да и зачем тебе столько? У тебе нигде не треснет от жадности?  
  
— Ну, если меньше, то они же могут не справиться, — совершенно серьезно и как-то почти по-детски просто признал Солдат. — Вот если бы ты вернул Абдаллу… — Солдат по-кошачьи мягко улыбнулся, склонил голову к плечу, так что Карпов невольно поморщился от мечтательной чувственности его позы.  
  
— Абдаллу твоего перевели окончательно. Он сейчас нужнее в других регионах. И я не стану выписывать его тебе обратно, просто потому что тебе нравится, какой он ебарь.  
  
Солдат обиженно надул губы, но промолчал, явно понимая, что Карпов не уступит.  
  
— Ладно, пришлю к тебе Вахтанга с братом и еще троих мужиков покрепче, как ты любишь, — сдался Карпов, и Солдат радостно заулыбался.  
  
Он явно с самого начала и рассчитывал получить хотя бы пятерых, а торговался больше для вида, чтобы не дали еще меньше.  
  
Карпов со своей стороны тоже не мог не признать, что, конечно, кривил душой. Как раз в их немыслимой глухомани, где качество и количество женщин состязались в успешном стремлении к нулю, найти желающих оприходовать похотливого Солдата не составляло особого труда. А с учетом того, насколько они были оторваны от страны и мира, кому служили на самом деле и что делали, попасть под статью за мужеложство его люди боялись, наверное, в последнюю очередь.  
  
— Ну, чего ты застрял? Иди уже, — фыркнул Карпов, обнаружив, что Солдат и не подумал сдвинуться с места.  
  
В ответ тот вдруг подался ближе, снова облизнул губы и тихо позвал:  
  
— Вася, ты и сам приходи. Приходи, Вася.  
  
Карпов нахмурился и посмотрел на Солдата, вложив в свой взгляд максимум недовольства.  
  
— Да ты с ума сошел? Ты как себе это представляешь, чтобы командир при своих подчиненных со спущенным штанами мудями тряс?  
  
Солдат невинно пожал плечами, шагнул еще ближе и шепнул у самого плеча:  
  
— А ты потом приходи. После всех. Я буду разморенный, теплый. Мокрый весь, мягкий. Как твоя Настя. Скучаешь небось? Вот представишь ее и сделаем все, как надо.  
  
— Пошел вон, — холодно приказал Карпов, и на этот раз Солдат наконец-то убрался.  
  
Карпов вытащил из кармана брюк большой клетчатый платок и вытер вспотевшее лицо.  
  
Конечно, Солдат не мог знать, что Настя уже несколько лет как вышла замуж, устав ждать своего далекого героя и возлюбленного по переписке. Да и так ли она нужна была Василию для начала, если, узнав об этом, он, в сущности, испытал скорее облегчение, нежели обиду и чувство предательства?  
  
Отчитавшись руководству и передав образцы врачам в лабораторию, Карпов потратил еще почти два часа, придирчиво перебирая личные дела добровольцев, подписавших согласие на участие в эксперименте, и только потом, тяжело вздохнув, все же спустился в мужскую душевую при жилом блоке, которой разрешалось пользоваться Солдату.  
  
Он рассчитал верно. Его бойцы уже закончили и ушли, оставив Солдата млеть в наполненном паром и запахом секса закутке на обтянутой кожзамом скамейке.  
  
При виде Карпова он радостно улыбнулся и сам поднялся на четвереньки, не поднимая головы, чтобы мокрые волосы полностью скрывали его лицо. Хотя с его широченной, покрытой шрамами спиной и металлической рукой спутать его с кем-либо было в принципе невозможно.  
  
Карпов сердито расстегнул штаны и, взяв мягкий член в руку, принялся дрочить.  
  
Его и бесила, и завораживала эта сторона жизни Солдата, которой он и вообразить себе не мог, когда ехал в сибирскую глухомань, польщенный доверием и честью работать со сверхсекретной разработкой. С живым оружием. Когда смотрел на спящего в своей капсуле с жидким азотом зловещего могучего киборга. Когда видел, как тот, даже не вспотев, заваливает десятки вооруженных бойцов.  
  
Стоило признать, Карпов восхищался Солдатом. Гордился им. Уважал его. Если бы не это…  
  
Если бы не видел своими глазами темную расщелину между его крепкими ягодицами, покрасневший и мокрый от вазелина и чужой спермы натруженный анус. Если бы не вжимался уже в него своим членом.  
  
— Вася, — тихо и довольно вздохнул под ним Солдат, подаваясь навстречу. И будто в полусне мечтательно добавил: — Командир. Пришел.  
  
— Заткнись ради бога, — прошипел Карпов, тихо презирая себя за то, как немыслимо сладко ему было сейчас. А еще больше за то, что не мог не удивляться, не гадать глубоко внутри, как мог Солдат так хотеть, чтобы его ебали? Как умудрялся получать удовольствие от того, что с ним обращались хуже чем с подзаборной блядью, с шалавой? Что он получал от этого? Почему ему так явно было приятно?  
  
— Командир. Пришел, — снова дремотно произнес Солдат и, содрогнувшись всем телом, кончил под ним.  
  


  
  
Карпов жадно припал губами к чашке, глотая остывший несладкий чай. Его физически тошнило то ли от соленого сыра из, стыдно сказать, гуманитарной помощи от Запада, переданной им в столовую с последней поставкой продуктов, то ли от инструкции на английском языке, которую ему приказали составить с помощью товарища Кофмана из отдела планирования, потому что только они двое на базе в достаточной мере владели английским языком, то ли от самого Абраши Кофмана, с его мелким надтреснутым смехом и бегающими глазками. То ли от всего, что происходило сейчас и в чем он принимал непосредственное участие.  
  
Они передавали спящего в своей криокамере Солдата американцам. Совсем. Навсегда. В рамках сотрудничества, блядь. Безвозмездно.  
  
Просто отдавали его. Ничего не объяснив самому Солдату. Даже не попрощавшись.  
  
— Эх, поторопились наши с этим решением, — гнусил рядом Кофман, чиркая поправки в черновом варианте инструкции Карпова. — Столько еще дел можно было провернуть. Вот жалость-то.  
  
— Абрам, имей совесть, — поморщился Карпов. — Тебе дай волю, ты бы всего Солдата по частям разобрал и узкоглазым бы продал. Ты сколько литров его крови корейцам загнал, а? Десять? Двадцать? Думал, я про это не знаю? Или как ты ее свиной разбавлял в пропорции один к девяти?  
  
— Ты, Вася, не прав. Ты узко смотришь, — совершенно не обиделся Кофман. — И деловой жилки у тебя нет. Так что слушай начальство и делай, что тебе сказано. Вот тут кстати, ты неправильно написал, что после электростимуляции полушарий головного мозга у него память отшибает. Тут причинно-следственная связка неправильная.  
  
— Да плевать, — поморщился Карпов, терзаясь желанием дернуть водки, чтобы смыть мерзкий вкус во рту и залить поганые мысли. — Без электростимуляции у него моторика нормально не включается, так что потерпят как-нибудь, что он слегка дурачок всегда после кресла, куче вещей заново учить приходится. Это уже не наша проблема.  
  
— Ну ладно, ну ладно, — Кофман почесал ручкой нос, снова уткнулся в текст и вдруг мелко захихикал.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты даже об этом здесь написал. Про его водные процедуры после миссии. Ох, Вася, я и не знал, что ты такой дипломат. "После выполнения задания во время санитарно-гигиенических процедур Солдата должны обязательно сопровождать от пяти до десяти самых крепких бойцов во избежание возможных эксцессов. Также при процедурах желательно присутствие непосредственного командира". Думаешь, наши американские коллеги догадаются, на что ты так завуалировано намекаешь?  
  
— Не догадаются, он им намекнет, — поморщился Карпов. — Я им разжевывать и в рот класть не собираюсь.  
  
Кофман читал, чиркал ручкой в черновике, хихикал, ворчал, а Карпов думал о водке, о спящем Солдате и о том, что за мишурой дурацких подробностей, похоже, умудрился утаить от американских коллег едва ли не главное — код Зимнего Солдата.  
  
Отдавать им еще и этот инструмент власти над Зимним он решительно не собирался.  
  


  
  
Оказавшись в Штатах Солдат, конечно, сначала обиделся и даже разозлился из-за того, как с ним обошлись (а еще товарищи называются!), но вскоре любопытство и желание показать себя, покрасоваться на новом месте, впечатлить новых людей, еще не знавших, чего от него ожидать, взяло верх.  
  
Так что, хотя его первая миссия для американской ГИДРЫ и была далеко не самой простой, отработал он по высшему классу, и даже сумел не слишком залипать на бойцов из команды огневой поддержки, как на подбор накачанных, тертых, в шрамах и татуировках.  
  
Когда после возвращения на базу, в душевую с ним поперлись все десять человек, четверо из которых были огромные негры с кожей разных оттенков темного шоколада, Солдат уже мог думать исключительно о подсмотренном однажды немецком порно с такими вот темнокожими быками, и его буквально шатало от желания и нетерпения.  
  
Однако, оказавшись с ним в закрытом помещении, никто и не подумал раздеваться вместе с Солдатом и идти в душ, все крепко держались за электрошокеры или сжимали автоматы, нервничали и косились на пришедшего с ними Командира Петтерсона — сухощавого и жилистого, чуть лысыватого мужика с холодным расчетливым взглядом.  
  
Наскоро смыв пот и оценив диспозицию, Солдат сразу направился к нему. Потому что другая страна — другие обычаи. Если здесь принято так, то он подстроится.  
  
— Ну, — сказал он по-английски. — Я готов. Начинайте.  
  
Он кожей чувствовал, как бойцы разглядывают его возбужденный член, и не отказался бы и сам посмотреть, что у них в штанах, но если сначала следовало решить вопрос с командиром, он ничего не имел против.  
  
— Эй, я жду, — сказал он и, шагнув к Петтерсону, для большей ясности потянулся рукой к нему в пах.  
  
Чтобы в следующий момент обнаружить, что ему в лицо направлен заряженный ЗигЗауер.  
  
— Назад, руки за голову, на колени, — угрожающе прошипел Петтерсон и сузил глаза.  
  
Солдат не стал спорить и подчинился.  
  
Происходящее все больше напоминало виденное им однажды порно, и ему это даже по-своему нравилось.  
  
— Не надо в меня стрелять, — сказал Солдат, примирительно поднимая руки над головой, и покосился на ближайшего негра с шокером. — И бить меня не надо. Я сделаю вам хорошо. Я сделаю вам очень хорошо. — Он немного откинулся назад и облизнул губы. К сожалению, все, что он мог добавить к этому было лишь кривым английским переводом того, что говорила дамочка в порно, и он немного стеснялся произносить подобное вслух, но все же взял себя в руки и сказал: — Я доставлю вам удовольствие. Вам всем. Пожалуйста, дайте мне ваши большие члены.  
  
На миг на лицах присутствующих отразился глубокий шок. Потом Петтерсон хищно оскалился и усмехнулся.  
  
— Поверить не могу. Так вот что за водные процедуры. Русские ублюдки еще и трахали свою куклу. — Петтерсон решительно шагнул вперед и, вцепившись одной рукой Солдату в волосы, надавил пальцами второй на его губы. Тот охотно открыл рот и всосал их внутрь. Ему нравилось, когда жестко. — Укусишь, я тебе яйца отстрелю, — очень натурально пригрозил командир и расстегнул ширинку.  
  
Бойцы вокруг завозились, переступая с ноги на ногу, потянулись ближе, явно тоже возбуждаясь от происходящего.  
  
Что ж, члены у негров действительно оказались зачетные. Солдату понравилось. Умотала его команда, что надо, причем со всеми элементами из порно — тасканием за волосы, плевками в зад, крепкими словечками. Он даже простил им неуклюжесть и неловкость, в конце концов, они явно импровизировали на месте, и остался вполне доволен американским подходом к делу.  
  
Вот только с Петтерсоном у него не очень заладилось.  
  
Может, они не сошлись характерами, может, Петтерсон неправильно понял, с кем имел дело и насколько далеко Солдат готов позволить ему зайти, но отработали они вместе всего пять миссий.  
  
По окончанию последней Петтерсон привел Солдата не в душевую, как полагалось, а в камеру, где вдарился в какую-то ересь, для начала отхлестав Солдата по лицу, а после минета велел лизать свои ботинки, и в итоге собирался трахнуть анально электрошокером. Солдат несколько раз начинал объяснять ему, что так он не согласен и это ему не нравится, но в итоге Петтерсон принялся бить его шокером, Солдат разозлился и сломал ему руку. А потом, немного подумав, свернул и шею. Чтобы другим неповадно было.  
  
Такой командир его не устраивал.  
  
После Петтерсона у Солдата сменилось, наверно, с полдюжины командиров группы, последовательно отбракованных им после секса (хотя и менее радикально, чем бедный Петтерсон), и Солдат уже совсем было загрустил, когда на очередном задании судьба свела его с Броком Рамлоу.  
  
Брок ничем не напоминал тот воображаемый образ идеального командира, который держал у себя в голове Солдат, но с ним было просто классно. С ним было классно в поле на задании, классно в промежутках, и классно в душевой. Он зло и резко шутил, ненасытно глотал жизнь, ебался каждый раз, как в последний, и начинал смотреть с жадным обещанием секса с того самого момента, как впервые встречался глазами с Солдатом еще до задания.  
  
Брок даже пах адреналином и страстью. И Солдату с ним очень нравилось.  
  
А потом в их группе появился Джек Роллинз. И все разом стало и еще круче, и как-то сложнее.  
  
Потому что теперь после каждого задания эти двое трахали Солдата вместе. И если раньше он бы возмутился, что двое для него мало, то с Роллинзом у него язык не поворачивался такое сказать. Огромный, молчаливый и невыразительный в эмоциональном плане, трахался тот с беспощадностью горнопроходческого комбайна. И мог так делать часами.  
  
Вместе с яростной, неудержимо дикой страстностью Брока — это был гремучий коктейль и настоящий вызов выносливости Солдата.  
  
Тем более, что надо было быть слепым и бездушным, чтобы не заметить, что трахая его с двух сторон, смотрят эти двое друг другу в глаза. Смотрят неотрывно, как зачарованные, смотрят, будто ненавидят друг друга, но ясно же, что это не так. Что кончая, Джек зажмуривается и его губы сами собой складываются беспомощным "о" непроизнесенного имени. Что за мгновение до развязки, Брок вцепляется в плечи Джека, утыкается лбом в его кожу, дышит им. Только им одним.  
  
Двое матерых мужиков на пороге пятого десятка лет, они были отчаянно и глупо влюблены будто школьницы, не смея говорить друг с другом об этом, не смея, кажется, даже думать, что это чувство может быть таким всецело абсолютно взаимным.  
  
Зимний тоже не говорил ничего, не желая спугнуть выпавшую ему счастливую монету — двойную страсть, двойную жажду, двойное желание с густой примесью отчаянной невозможности.  
  
Не без труда поднимаясь на ноги после "водных процедур" с ними обоими, Солдат каждый раз ощущал себя, как после просмотра блестящей постановки шекспировской трагедии, во время которой он однажды тихо прирезал какого-то большого человека в правительственной ложе, и чуть не провалил задание, задержавшись, чтобы досмотреть представление. Он ощущал себя причастным к настоящему чувству.  
  
А потом слухи об их хардкорных развлечениях дошли до самого верха, и в один прекрасный день Солдата привели лично пред светлые очи Александра Пирса.  
  
Очи были действительно во всех отношениях светлые.  
  
И Пирс... даже если не брать того, что Пирс был давно уже не так молод, Солдат не мог не видеть в нем ни строгой холодной красоты, ни внутренней силы. Ни того, что Пирс был командиром всех командиров.  
  
Солдат пошел с ним и лег под него, зачарованный, как крыса дудочкой Гаммельнского музыканта. И с Пирсом оказалось классно совсем по другому. С ним было страшно. С ним Солдат будто бы терял всякую волю, полностью подчиняясь его голосу. Для него он готов был делать все, что угодно. И кончал под ним жалко и беспомощно, задыхаясь и хныкая, будто был не Кулаком Гидры, не грозным ночным Призраком, Зимним Солдатом, а кем-то совсем другим, наивным и юным.  
  
Пирс полностью завладел волей Солдата. Пирс говорил с ним, Пирс никогда не наказывал его без повода, кормил из рук, баловал в мелочах и охотно хвалил, что, конечно, не делало его менее страшным, а просто ставило Солдата в какое-то особенно хрупкое ненадежное положение.  
  
А еще у Пирса были игрушки для секса. Он все-таки правда был не молод, но выносливость и жадность Солдата, казалось, буквально завораживали его. Игрушки Солдату нравились. И то как Пирс полностью управлял его телом, доводя до вершины, изматывая, удерживая на грани и выжимая до капли, до полного изнеможения, то, как мягко и властно звучал его голос, когда он запрещал Солдату кончать даже на пределе или, наоборот, приказывал кончать снова и снова, когда тот был уже выжат, казалось бы, до последней капли — это было за гранью того, о чем Солдат решался когда-либо фантазировать.  
  
Сладко, и больно, и нежно, и уязвимо, будто открытый нерв. Будто у Солдата вообще не было кожи. И Пирс трогал его внутренности и сосуды. Гладил их и ласкал, или сжимал в кулаке и держал крепко и беспощадно.  
  
Солдат боялся и обожал Пирса.  
  
А потом человек на мосту назвал его "Баки", и все полетело в тартарары.  
  
Солдат сломался и перестал быть Солдатом.  
  
Потому что Солдат умер, и возродился Баки.  
  


  
  
— Баки, Баки, еще, еще, мой родной, Баки, Баки, — бессмысленно выдыхал ему в кожу Стив, и как он пах, господи боже, как же он вкусно пах!  
  
— Стиви. Стиииииви, — с наслаждением растягивая гласную, произнес Баки, сам не зная, хочет ли он перевернуться и поцеловать Роджерса, как положено, или у него уже нет на это сил. — Как же хорошо. Как же хорошо с тобой.  
  
— Боже, Баки, ты здесь. Ты здесь, ты жив, ты со мной, — Стив все никак не мог успокоиться, уже по которому разу вставляя ему со всего размаху и жадно вбиваясь внутрь. — Баки, я же без тебя, я как неживой был. Я ни с кем не мог. Никого не хотел. Будто мертвый. Баки, Бак. Мой, мой, мой.  
  
— Твой, конечно, Стиви, — в облаке нахлынувшей сладкой неги не помня никого и ничего, кроме Стива, отвечал Баки и чуть не пускал слюни в подушку от удовольствия. — Всегда только твой. Мой единственный.  
  
После вымотанные до полного изнеможения, они дремали на уделанной кровати, оба вымазанные спермой и смазкой, липкие и довольные. Созданные исключительно друг для друга. Идеально подогнанные какими-то высшими силами под завышенные запросы друг друга. Абсолютно во всем. Даже в сексе.  
  
Баки дышал Стивом, прижимался к нему, и где-то очень далеко или, может быть, очень глубоко у него внутри Солдат тоже мирно спокойно спал, сытый и довольный ощущениями Баки. И еще тем, что тот командир, которого он столько ждал и столько искал в других, все же пришел. Наконец-то пришел к нему.


End file.
